


Her Tattoo Artist Crush

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Relationship, F/F, Getting Together, Multi, Tattoo Artist Kageyama Miwa, for miwasaelisa, for saelisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: Saeko finally gets an appointment with one of her favorite tattoo artists, Miwa. After meeting her, she drags her girlfriend Alisa to her next appointment. Then her tattoo artist crush turns into her tattoo artist girlfriend.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Haikyuu WLW Bang





	Her Tattoo Artist Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love you to the moon and to saturn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503126) by [jozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jozka/pseuds/jozka). 



> I want to thank the [Haikyuu WLW Big Bang](https://twitter.com/HaikyuuWLWBang) mods for putting this event together as well as my beta, [Teddy](https://twitter.com/TeddyKrueger__) and artist, [Syd](https://twitter.com/Tealightful13). I’m so happy I was able to write this fic and work with you two! Thank you for all your help. :)
> 
> I also want to give a shoutout to [Jo](https://twitter.com/atsumuluvr69) for talking through this idea with me when we were signing up for the bb and for letting me write the sort of prequel to your [miwasaelisa fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503126).

There’s one tattoo artist Saeko has been following for a while and she hasn’t been able to set up an appointment with her. The tattoo artist Miwa, also known as MiwaTattoos, is known to have her books fill up very quickly. The timing has never worked out before, so she hasn’t been able to get tattooed by Miwa, until now that is. There is nothing that could stop Saeko from booking an appointment as soon as Miwa opens her books. She’s got notifications on and she’s ready.

“Can she please open her books so I can get an appointment?” Saeko whines while scrolling through MiwaTattoos’s Instagram posts, which happens at least once a day.

Every time Miwa updates her flash sheet, Saeko’s hand twitches to press the Message button on her page. Though, it’s probably not the best thing to do when her bio says that her books are closed.

“If you keep getting tattoos, you’re going to run out of room,” Alisa jokes. While Saeko does have quite a bit of tattoos, she’s nowhere near close to running out of space to put them.

“Is that a challenge?” Saeko asks with a roguish grin.

Her girlfriend shakes her head with a laugh.

A few weeks later, Saeko doesn’t have to wait anymore. She clicks on the Instagram notification and sees “October Books Open” and can’t help but let out a yelp.

“Alisa! Miwa’s accepting appointments,” Saeko yells out to her girlfriend, who’s currently getting ready as they are about to go out on a date.

“That’s great! Did you send your email over already?”

“Working on it,” Saeko huffs and gets back to typing. It’s simple enough, she says her availability and attaches screenshots of the few flash pieces she really liked. She clicks send and puts her phone down, trying not to think about the need to refresh her email until she sees a response.

When they leave their apartment, Saeko is too occupied with listening to Alisa’s story about work to think of the expected email. It doesn’t come across her thoughts until her phone dings with an email notification right after they had been brought their food. She grabs her phone to see what it’s for.

“Not to talk about another woman on our date, but I just got confirmation that I’ll be getting a tattoo from Miwa,” Saeko says.

“It’s fine. I’ve accepted that we have a third person in this relationship now and that it’s another woman’s social media account,” Alisa says before taking a bite of food.

__________________

The day of her tattoo appointment, Saeko feels nervous. Not for the tattoo itself, no, she’s excited for that. She’s nervous to meet Miwa, someone who she has watched through Instagram stories and posts for years. She’s definitely had a few fangirl moments over the short stories or life updates Miwa has shared with her followers via Story, all of which Alisa has nodded along to in support.

She honestly feels like she should’ve invited Alisa along to meet Miwa too. But that might be a little strange, bringing her girlfriend to meet Miwa after the many times she’s talked about Miwa to her. It’s probably better that Alisa has a modeling job and wouldn’t have been possible even if Saeko asked her to come. Though she does send a stream of “I’m nervous”, “Help”, and “I thought I was ready but that was a lie” texts to Alisa. To which Alisa responds with, “It’ll be fine. You’ll meet Miwa and get a cool tattoo and have fun! Love you!!”

After reading the text from her girlfriend, Saeko takes a deep breath. The train stops at the station she needs to get off at and she quickly makes her exit. The tattoo shop is a 10 minute walk from the station, so she’ll be there before she knows it.

The clinging of the bell rings her arrival as she opens the door to the shop. It’s like every tattoo shop she’s ever been to. There’s only one person in the front right now, a woman with short black hair that reaches under her chin. She’s busy looking at something on her desk, but soon looks up and smiles at Saeko.

“Welcome in! How can I help you?” she asks.

Saeko never thought that she would have another moment in her life similar to when she saw Alisa for the first time. But here she experiences something similar as she looks at this beautiful woman and her bright smile.

“I have an appointment with Miwa in 15 minutes,” Saeko manages to say calmly.

“That’s me,” the woman, Miwa, responds. “You must be Saeko.”

Okay great, now she’s going to be tattooed by one of the prettiest people she has ever seen. Everything is fine. Her heart is not racing, nope, it absolutely is not about to beat out of her chest.

Before she can respond, Miwa starts again. “Use this tablet to fill out the consent form while I get set up.”

She passes the tablet to Saeko and moves back to the tattooing station to lay out some paper towels, vaseline, the tattoo machine, and other things needed for tattooing. It takes no time for Saeko to answer the questions and sign the form. Now she watches as Miwa finishes getting her station ready.

“Okay, you ready?” Miwa asks. “I’ll just need to make a stencil and we are all set. Does this look like a good size to you?”

Saeko looks at the paper Miwa has in her hand with the tattoo design on it.

“Yes, that’s perfect,” Saeko says.

“Ok sweet,” Miwa says.

Miwa makes the stencil and sets it to the side.

“Where did you want to put this?” Miwa asks.

“I want it on my forearm right here,” Saeko says as she points to a spot on her arm.

“Got it, let’s shave and I can put the stencil on,” Miwa says, grabbing a razor in one hand and Saeko’s arm in the other after Saeko had nodded.

With the spot on her arm shaved and the stencil placed, Saeko sits in the tattoo chair with her arm on the armrest. Miwa grabs her arm again and holds the tattoo machine close.

“I’m going to start now, okay?” Miwa asks to confirm.

“Go ahead,” Saeko answers.

While she loves tattoos, Saeko has never loved getting them. She’s never gotten used to the noise of the tattoo machine and the annoying pain isn’t something she cares for either. Another thing she doesn’t like is how she has to stay still, even for short tattoos, she is ready for it to be over so she can be moving again by the time it’s done.

However, Miwa’s tattoo machine doesn’t seem to be as loud as the others she has heard. Or maybe it’s Saeko being too distracted by the hot tattoo artist in front of her. Either way, she’s glad she also has Miwa’s voice to focus on. She makes conversation so naturally, bringing up random things as she works on Saeko’s tattoo.

“I think this was one of my favorite flash pieces to draw,” Miwa says as she’s working on the linework.

“Oh really, why?” Saeko asks.

“Many of my flash pieces are random things I felt like drawing at the time. But I like to draw two crows a lot for my brother and I. This one in particular I drew after he surprised me with a visit. I don’t get to see him in person as often as I’d like,” Miwa explains.

“Thank you for making it up for grabs then. It’s so beautiful; when I first saw it I knew I had to get it. I was surprised and also very excited when it was still available as I was sending over my booking request,” Saeko says.

“I’m glad it was still there for you,” Miwa says with a smile.

Saeko successfully manages to not blush at that, though she doesn’t know how. She’s gotten tattooed by many different artists but there has never been one that could smile and say something nice and make Saeko feel flustered. Until now that is, obviously. Later she’s going to tell Alisa about her encounter with Miwa, and Alisa is going to poke fun at her immediately. It’s like the time before she and Alisa started dating; Saeko may retell the events to make her seem cool, but she was a nervous wreck.

She pushes that out of her mind and glances down at her new tattoo. She can tell that her time with Miwa is coming to an end. The tattoo is nearly finished. Time went by so quickly; it feels like she just showed up to the appointment a few minutes ago.

“What was it like starting your own shop?” Saeko asks.

“It was rough at first trying to get enough clients, but we grew on social media and that helped bring more people into the shop,” Miwa says.

“Yeah I’ve noticed the sharp increase in followers from when I first started following you compared to now. That’s amazing,” Saeko says with a nod.

“I’m still not used to it,” Miwa says, taking the tattoo machine away from Saeko’s arm to get more ink and shrugs in the process. “I appreciate every follower and every client for supporting me.”

She finishes the rest of the shading and wipes down the tattoo one more time.

“You’re all done,” Miwa says. She lets go of Saeko’s arm and moves the tattoo machine off to the side of her station.

“Thank you so much, I love it!” Saeko exclaims, looking down at the finished piece.

“Great! We can take a picture before I wrap it up,” Miwa says as she grabs her phone. “Would it be alright if I posted it?”

“That’s fine. Go right ahead,” Saeko says.

She moves her arm to show off the full piece while Miwa snaps a few photos and accepts Saeko’s phone to take some as well.

Once the tattoo’s wrapped, they go over to the counter and Saeko pays for the tattoo.

“Thank you again! It was nice talking with you,” Saeko says as she heads toward the door.

“Thank you for your business. Hope to see you again,” Miwa says. Her smile almost stops Saeko in her tracks again, but she continues on her way.

When she gets home, she bee-lines straight to the couch. Alisa finds her sitting there with an awestruck look on her face not too long after she arrives.

“Why do you look like that? Didn’t the tattoo turn out well?” Alisa asks with concern.

Her question snaps Saeko back to reality and she looks at Alisa with wide eyes.

“Oh it’s amazing, but listen,” Saeko pauses here with her hands held up for emphasis, “listen, the tattoo artist, Miwa, is so hot like I’m--Alisa you have to see her. I’m not sure how to make this happen soon, but it will happen.”

Alisa laughs at her girlfriend’s obvious crush.

“Okay, just let me know when,” Alisa says. “Now tell me everything.”

They spend the next hour talking about Saeko’s tattoo appointment. While they are talking, a notification from Instagram pops up on Saeko’s phone. Miwa just posted the photo of Saeko’s tattoo.

“That was fast,” Alisa says, looking over at Saeko’s phone. “Hmm, I don’t think I follow her yet.”

Saeko watches as her girlfriend picks up her own phone and does something on it before setting it back down. It’s obvious what she did when she checks Miwa’s page to see Alisa’s username next to the “Followed by” at the top. Then she clicks back to the picture to write a comment and sees Alisa beat her to it.

“You thanked her for me?” Saeko says as she brings up a hand to cover her face. “She’s going to think we are one of those couples.”

“What are ‘those couples’?” Alisa asks with a laugh.

“Okay, I don’t actually know, but now she’s going to know we were talking about her or that I have her post notifications on and I’m not sure what is worse,” Saeko rambles.

“Babe, you’re overthinking this,” Alisa says.

“Please let me panic about a girl in peace,” Saeko responds.

Alisa lifts up her hands in defeat. She shakes her head slightly at her girlfriend’s antics and gets up from her seat.

“Whatever you say. Don’t forget to write your comment too!” Alisa says cheerfully as she walks off.

__________________

The opportunity for this meeting came about sooner than Saeko had thought it would. A notification from MiwaTattoos pops up on her phone. It reads, “Last minute cancellation, email me to book tomorrow at 1 PM.”

Saeko has never typed an email so fast before, there was no time to attach any flash examples, she had to make sure she got that spot. Miwa must have been going through her emails as soon as she posted on her Story because Saeko got an email back less than 10 minutes later.

“Alisa, make sure you’re free tomorrow at 1 PM. I’m taking you to my tattoo appointment to meet Miwa,” Saeko says.

“Already? Your appointment was last week, the tattoo you just got isn’t even healed fully,” Alisa says.

“Listen, do you want to see my hot tattoo artist or do you want to live your life without ever experiencing her beauty?”

“Yes, I have the day off, so I’ll be there.”

The second tattoo appointment starts out similar to the first one, with the addition of Alisa of course. After introductions and station prep, Miwa pulls an extra chair over to her station for Alisa to sit on the other side of Saeko.

“You’re brother is Kageyama Tobio, right? Our brothers played with him in high school. My brother was on a rival team and Saeko’s was on the same team,” Alisa jumps right into conversation as she watches Miwa start Saeko’s tattoo.

“Yeah, I was never able to come home to go to any of his games,” Miwa says with a small frown on her face. “I did watch many live streams of the ones I could.”

“You were still supporting him by watching them online when you could, that’s good!” Alisa says. “I went through something similar when I was trying to get my modelling career to kick off during Lev’s last year of high school.”

“What do your brothers do now?” Miwa asks. “Tobio only talks about his current teammates and Shouyou. Wait now that I think about it, Saeko is your brother a personal trainer? I think Tobio has mentioned him before.”

“Yes he is. I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to talk your brother into being one of his clients. I think he’s still trying to be the best upperclassman years after graduation,” Saeko says.

Alisa and Miwa laugh in response and Miwa looks over at Alisa to get her answer.

“Lev is a model too, we’ve actually done a number of jobs together,” Alisa says.

“That’s cool that you get to take jobs with your brother,” Miwa says. “Do your schedules make it hard to see each other usually?”

“It goes in phases. Right now Lev travels a lot, but in a few months he will be back in Tokyo for a bit,” Alisa says. “I imagine you’re in a similar situation with Tobio.”

“Yes, but I couldn’t be more proud of him,” Miwa says. She glances over at her desk to the picture of her and Tobio before returning to the task at hand. “How are you doing, Saeko?”

“I’m great!” Saeko says. She’s completely content to sit and listen to Miwa and Alisa talk.

“Sweet,” Miwa says. “The linework won’t take too much longer. The majority of this piece is shading after all.”

“Don’t remind me please,” Saeko grumbles.

“Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you chose this piece,” Miwa says with a smirk.

The last time she was being tattooed by Miwa they talked about how shading was what Saeko liked the least about getting tattoos. Most of Saeko’s tattoos have shading in them and it seems like Miwa’s going to tease her about this at any chance. Saeko may dislike the process of shading, but she does love how the tattoos look once they are completed.

“Because sitting through the shading process will all be worth it,” Saeko says. “I’m excited to see the end result.”

The piece that Saeko chose is three roses bunched together surrounded by leaves. The original flash piece was not colored, but the final piece will have three colors in an ombre effect. The tattoo starts out near Saeko’s shoulder with a red rose and ends at her elbow with a blue one, in between the two is a purple rose.

“Me too,” Alisa says. “The art you showed me was beautiful. I can’t wait to see it come to life.”

The three exchange stories and jokes throughout the entirety of Saeko’s tattoo appointment. Even after Miwa finishes with Saeko’s tattoo and Saeko pays, they keep talking to each other. There’s no one else in the shop to interrupt their conversation, so they probably would have stayed even longer if Alisa’s phone didn’t get a notification.

“Wow, we’ve been here a while,” Alisa says when she sees the time on her phone. She puts her phone back up and glances over at Saeko before meeting Miwa’s gaze. “It was so nice meeting you, Miwa. I have an early morning shoot tomorrow, so it’s time for us to leave.”

“It was nice meeting you too,” Miwa says. “Thank you for booking another appointment with me, Saeko. I hope you both have a good night.”

“You too! And thank you for your amazing tattoos,” Saeko says enthusiastically. “I’ll definitely be reaching out to you again when our availability lines up.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Miwa says, smiling.

That statement leaves Saeko in a daze, Alisa has to grab her hand and lead her out of the studio.

“She’s looking forward to it,” Saeko mumbles.

“Yes, dear,” Alisa says with a laugh. “Your crush is showing.”

A blush forms on Saeko’s cheeks. She looks up at her girlfriend to see a teasing smile on her face.

“And what about it?” Saeko asks.

“Oh nothing, nothing,” Alisa says, shaking her head along with her words. “Just thinking of Miwa and Saeko sitting in a tree K-I-S—”

She gets cut off by a screech made by Saeko.

“Oh my god, I hate you. Are we back in grade school?” Saeko whines.

“Yes we are and you love me,” Alisa says smugly.

“You’re right, I do,” Saeko says.

She can never stay mad at Alisa, whether she’s pretending or not, though she’s considering it when Alisa continues teasing her about Miwa on their walk to the train station.

Saeko squeezes Alisa’s hand and just smiles up at Alisa when she looks at her. She’s grateful for how supportive Alisa is, especially as Saeko’s crush on Miwa grows into something more.

__________________

Saeko gets a text from Alisa one day, when she knows Alisa should be on her way to a photoshoot. It’s a selfie of Alisa in front of Miwa’s tattoo shop. The caption reads “Guess who I just talked to!”

Instead of texting her back, she presses call and Alisa answers the phone on the first ring.

“Why hello there, sweetheart,” Alisa says with a laugh.

“What happened while you were there? Does she think we’re weird now? Do you think she saw that I liked, accidentally unliked, and then liked the photo she posted today again?” Saeko asks.

“Oh my god, please calm down for a second, Sae,” Alisa says. “The photoshoot location is next door to her shop, I didn’t realize why the address sounded familiar until I got here. I stopped in for a few minutes to chat before the shoot.”

“Okay good, very casual and not weird then. She looked cute right?” Saeko asks.

“Yes, she looked cute. You can’t see me, but I’m shaking my head at you right now,” Alisa chuckles.

“Wow, you should’ve gotten a selfie together and asked to post it on your Story,” Saeko says. “I bet everyone would think she was modelling with you today.”

“I see you turned my notifications off because I am way ahead of you there!” Alisa says. “They’ll know who she is because I tagged her in the photo. She even re-shared it on her Story, her first face reveal.”

“See, it’s not just your posts I haven’t looked at today, I didn’t check Miwa’s either,” Saeko argues. “I can’t believe she’s had that Instagram for 5 years with no face reveal and after her second meeting with you she says it’s fine to post her face.”

“It’s my power, I guess,” Alisa says smugly.

“And I love you for it,” Saeko says, before continuing, “and for everything else that’s you. I love you so much, babe.”

“I love you too,” Alisa responds happily. “I do have to go now for the shoot. See you when I get home.”

“Have fun! See you tonight,” Saeko says, ending the call.

She immediately opens up Instagram to check Alisa’s Story. Sure enough, there’s a picture of Alisa and Miwa, both smiling and looking as beautiful as ever.

“Damn, I’m screwed, huh?” Saeko says to herself.

__________________

After the two tattoo appointments and Alisa’s pop-in, Saeko and Alisa see Miwa in a bar one night. Miwa notices them at the same time, so Saeko and Alisa walk over to her.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Alisa says, as the girlfriends slide up next to Miwa. Saeko internally rolls her eyes at Alisa’s comment as she takes a sip of her drink.

“Like what? You coming to my place of work?” Miwa asks with a snarky grin.

Saeko nearly spits out her drink at that and it doesn’t escape Miwa’s notice as her smirk stays. Alisa, to her credit, doesn’t lose her cool at the jab.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind two pretty girls coming to visit me at work,” Miwa says. “Though, I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a more...relaxed setting.”

“Why don’t we finish our drinks and then head back to our place?”

Miwa tips her glass to drink the rest of her drink, which had been half full when the two walked up to her.

“Done. Ready when you are.”

Saeko and Alisa share a look before doing the same. Only a drink into their night and they are already making their way out of the bar. Their night turns out better than expected.

cr: [ @Tealightful13 ](https://twitter.com/tealightful13)

The next morning, Saeko’s still asleep when Miwa wakes up. She’s cuddling into her side and she doesn’t want to disturb her, but Miwa should probably head home soon. While she’s attempting to move out of Saeko’s grip, Saeko blinks her eyes open and sits up.

Her hair is partly sticking up, thanks to it being crushed against the pillow and one of her shoulders is exposed by her shirt sliding over.

“Cute,” Miwa says, getting Saeko’s attention and causing her to blush. She can’t help but lean forward and kiss the small smile that came to Saeko’s face at her comment.

“C’mon, Alisa’s making breakfast,” Saeko says when she pulls away.

She grabs Miwa’s hand and leads her to the kitchen. When they arrive in the kitchen, Alisa pours three cups of coffee for them.

“Good morning!” Alisa says in a cheerful voice, somehow managing to be a morning person before she’s had any coffee. “I hope you both slept well.”

“G’morning, thank you, I did,” Miwa says as she accepts one of the coffee cups.

“Me too! I slept great in between you too,” Saeko says with a nod. She gives Alisa a kiss on the cheek in exchange for the coffee. “Miwa, would you like to go home to change and then on a date with us?”

Unfortunately, Miwa had taken a drink of her coffee, so now it was her turn to choke on her drink. It must be retribution for how smug she was with Saeko yesterday.

A few sips of water later, Miwa responds to Saeko’s question with, “I didn’t realize this would be more than a one time thing.”

“Oh, we are more than happy to make this a many time thing,” Saeko says.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Alisa adds. “We’d love to take you out on dates and see where that leads us.”

“I’d like that,” Miwa says softly.

Saeko and Alisa get dressed and give Miwa something to wear to her place. They end up going to Miwa’s apartment with her because, “Wait Miwa, we have to meet your cat.”

To which Miwa says, “Sure, but Hime’ll probably be hiding because she doesn’t like new people much.”

“I promise I will earn Hime’s trust as soon as possible,” Saeko says seriously.

As Miwa stated, her cat darts underneath the couch as soon as she sees two extra people walk through the door. Miwa tells Saeko and Alisa to make themselves comfortable while making sure Hime has enough food and water. Then she goes to her room to get ready.

Saeko sits on the floor near the couch and Alisa sits in the chair beside the couch, their eyes glancing to the floor in front of the couch occasionally to see if Hime has decided to leave its hiding spot.

“If we pretend she’s not under the couch, maybe she will come out,” Alisa says, always full of wisdom.

“You’re right, there’s no cat hiding under this couch,” Saeko says and then checks again to see if she’s moved. Hime had shifted a little closer to the front of the couch. “It’s okay, kitty, you do what you feel comfortable with, we’ll just be sitting here.”

Alisa and Saeko continue talking quietly to each other as they wait for Miwa to get ready. A few moments later Miwa calls out that she’s almost done. At the sound of her voice, Hime comes out from under the couch and looks around. The cat walks slowly over to Saeko, who stops talking as soon as she notices what’s happening.

“You’ve been blessed,” Alisa says, responding to the fact that Hime makes a place for herself in Saeko’s lap.

“Oh hell yeah,” Saeko says quietly.

Not too long after that, Miwa makes her way into the living room.

“Wow, you weren’t lying earlier,” Miwa says, crouching down next to Saeko to give Hime a few pets.

“I never am,” Saeko says with a grin. “I know you’re ready, but I feel like moving right now would be a crime.”

“Completely understandable. I’m in no rush,” Miwa says.

“We can use this time to figure out where we want to go,” Alisa says, nodding and pulling out her phone at the same time. “There’s a new restaurant I’ve been wanting to try and it looks like it’s open now.”

“Oh is it the ramen place?” Miwa asks. “I saw a promo post for it and it looks really good.”

“Then it’s decided!” Saeko says. “Was there anything else you wanted to do today?”

A thoughtful look crosses Miwa’s face in response to Saeko’s question for her. The pout of her lips makes Saeko want to lean over and kiss them. Which is exactly what she would have done if not for the comfortable cat in her lap. The saying “everything comes with a price” rings true here. Though from the look of things, there will be many more kissing opportunities, so she’s fine to sit out this one in favor of winning over Hime.

Saeko shakes her head to get rid of her distracted thoughts and focuses back on the conversation. Miwa and Alisa are going over things to do after they go to the restaurant.

“I was planning to go to a plant shop today. Would you guys want to come with me?” Miwa asks.

“Of course! We need to go plant shopping too,” Alisa says.

They both turn to Saeko, who nods in agreement. Saeko glances back to her lap to see that Hime starts to move around. She takes that as her cue to slide Hime off her lap and place her on the couch. She stands up and wipes some stray cat fur off her pants.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Saeko says.

With that they head out.

When they reach the restaurant, it’s packed. Which is honestly to be expected since it recently opened and it’s lunch time.

“We could place an order for takeout and go to the park,” Saeko suggests.

“It’s a nice day to have a picnic,” Alisa says.

“That sounds great,” Miwa says. “I spend most of my time indoors anyways.”

“That just means we need to take you out more,” Alisa says with an eyebrow raised.

Saeko’s not surprised by the statement as Alisa has always been the more smooth one in their relationship. Her confidence to say what she felt outright was what had brought about their confessions to each other as well as how they got here with Miwa.

It doesn’t take long for them to place a to-go order. They grabbed seats on a bench outside for their twenty minute wait. They pass the time by playing a game of twenty questions. Miwa suggests it as a way to get to know more about Alisa and Saeko.

“Okay next question,” Miwa says. “Item you couldn’t go without? Mine’s definitely my tablet; I use it for work and personal projects.”

“Mine’s similar. It’s my phone. There’s no way I’d stay organized if I didn’t use it as my planner,” Alisa says. “It helps me maintain a good work-life balance.”

“Well mine isn’t work related and it’s technically more than one item. I couldn’t go without my baking tools,” Saeko says.

“I also couldn’t go without your baking tools,” Alisa agrees before turning to Miwa. “She likes to bake to destress and I am gifted with the most wonderful baked goods.”

“Now I’m jealous,” Miwa says with a teasing smile.

“The next time it happens, I’ll be sure to bring some to you,” Saeko says.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Miwa says. “Whose turn is it now?”

“I think it’s mine,” Saeko says.

The questions make their wait time go by fast. They are soon on their way to the park with their bags of food. They make themselves comfortable at one of the free picnic tables.

Once they each have their own bowl of ramen, the table is filled with sounds of slurping.

“This is delicious and the setup of the restaurant was cute,” Miwa says.

“Yeah, we should try going to eat at the restaurant sometime,” Saeko says, now she’s impressed by her own smoothness.

After they are finished eating, they find a spot of grass to lean back on and point out the shapes they see in the clouds.

“It’s so nice to be out and not do anything,” Alisa says.

“Yeah, not feeling rushed to go do something else is amazing,” Saeko says before pointing at the sky. “That cloud looks like a cat.”

“It’s Hime,” Miwa says with a giggle. “And I agree. Thank you for bringing me out with you. It’s been fun and like I said I don’t go out much so this is refreshing.”

She gets reciprocating words from Alisa and Saeko, the two thank her for spending the day with them and how they look forward to spending more time together. The rest of their day goes as planned. They stay at the park for a while before making their way to a plant shop.

They may go overboard upon entering the plant shop. They each planned to get one or maybe two plants, but Saeko turns to Alisa and Miwa and sees them both with baskets full of plants.

“Wait, I thought I was holding the basket,” Saeko says as she looks down into her nearly full basket.

“You are and you are doing a wonderful job, honey,” Alisa says brightly. Miwa nods encouragingly at Saeko.

“Do we even have enough room for this many plants?” Saeko asks.

“There is always enough room for more plants,” Alisa says. “Do we have everything we need? Let’s get these purchased.”

“I think you mean ‘adopted’. These are our new children, Alisa,” Miwa says.

Of course, both the people Saeko is interested in would have the same level of fascination with plants. They check out at the counter and shortly after start walking Miwa to her apartment.

“I had an amazing time,” Miwa says, standing in front of her door.

“Us too,” Alisa says. “It was a great day.”

“I’m glad we ran into you last night,” Saeko adds.

“Me too,” Miwa says.

She leans over to Saeko and gives her a kiss before doing the same to Alisa.

“I’ll text you,” she says with a final look at them both and then walks into her apartment.

Alisa and Saeko stand at her door for a few moments, possibly contemplating knocking on Miwa’s door and asking her back to their place. They decide against it and make their way home.

“If she hasn’t texted back by the time we get home, I’m texting her,” Saeko declares. “We need to plan another date ASAP.”

“I agree,” Alisa says. “Maybe she’ll invite us to sleep over at her place and we can cuddle with Hime.”

“I like the way you think, babe.”

__________________

A few weeks later, Miwa walks into Saeko and Alisa’s apartment, finds Saeko laying on the couch, and plops down next to her.

“Oh my god, I was at lunch with Tobio earlier and he mentioned that our brothers made a group chat to talk about us,” she says. “Well it started out that way, now he says that it’s for them to talk more since they are practically in-laws.”

“I don’t know why I’m surprised by that,” Saeko says. “Actually, no I’m more surprised they didn’t try to set us up earlier. It would’ve been a lot nicer getting to know you years ago rather than having a tattoo artist crush on you.”

“You had a tattoo artist crush on me? That’s cute,” Miwa says.

“We are literally dating right now,” Saeko deadpans.

Miwa rolls over onto Saeko, who lets out a huff at the added weight.

“Don’t be like that! Tell me more about the crush you had on me,” Miwa says cheekily.

“Oh she would not stop talking about you,” Alisa says as she walks into the room and takes a seat next to them on the couch. “It seemed like every day there was something new that she would tell me.”

“Your timing is incredible,” Saeko mutters.

“It’s a gift,” Alisa says with a big smile. “Movie time?”

“Movie time,” Miwa and Saeko respond in unison.

The two laying on the couch don’t change their positions, so shortly after the movie starts, a sleeping Miwa traps Saeko underneath her. She’s not bothered by that fact though, especially since Miwa had an early start to her day. Saeko brushes a stray hair from Miwa’s face and is then blinded by the camera flash from Alisa’s phone.

“Oops! I didn’t realize my flash was on,” Alisa says. “I’m not sorry though because this picture is so cute.”

Saeko brushes her eyes and sees that Miwa wasn’t disturbed.

“All good, she’s still asleep,” Saeko says. “Make sure you send that to me.”

At some point, a wave of tiredness hits Saeko. She drifts off to sleep to Alisa laughing at the movie and Miwa’s soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> So glad this is finally posted! Not sure what I will be working on next. I've been taking a break from writing. I hope you liked this fic!!
> 
> Go retweet the [art for this fic](https://twitter.com/Tealightful13/status/1369118820330332161?s=20)  
> 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/skyrxca)


End file.
